Juste un soir
by Raviolissima
Summary: "S'il te plaît, Ziva, je t'en supplie !" "Non, Tony, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas faire ça." "Mais, lui dit-il sur un ton suppliant, ce n'est qu'un soir…"
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure : **Hey ! Comment allez-vous ? Bon, me voilà de retour, déjà, avec une courte fic cette fois, pas celle que je vous avais promis, mais une que j'avais déjà publié sur mon blog, et que donc certains connaîtront !

**Mise à jour :** Selon mon humeur ;)

**Disclaimers :** Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient, sauf l'idée ! Je ne tire aucun profit de mon écriture, si ce n'est le plaisir de savoir ce qu'en pensent les gens.

**Ship :** Tiva

**Spoilers :** Absolument aucun, sauf Jeanne... Je crois qu'elle est mentionnée...

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Humour / Romance

* * *

« - S'il te plaît, Ziva, je t'en supplie !

- Non, Tony, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Mais, lui dit-il sur un ton suppliant, ce n'est qu'un soir…

- Tu as bien le temps de te trouver quelqu'un d'ici-là ?

- Ziva… Tu es celle qui me connaît le mieux… »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir un instant. S'approchant de lui, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait bien tirer de lui, à part passer une soirée toute entière avec lui…

« - A quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je suis d'accord, lui dit-elle simplement.

- C'est vrai ??

- Oui.

- Oh, merci, merci, merci, Ziva !! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux !

- Tout ce que je veux ? »

Il hésita un instant.

« - Absolument, Ziva David, tout ce que tu veux.

- Alors, j'irai avec toi, à cette soirée d'anciens élèves

- Je t'en serai reconnaissant pour toujours, lui lança-t-il alors qu'elle quittait l'Open Space, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu en fais trop, Tony… »

Et avec un sourire satisfait, il rangea ses affaires…

**Le Lendemain.**

« - Salut à tous ! lança Tony en arrivant

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Tony ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour t'accompagner à ta soirée ? lui demanda McGee, tandis que son collègue déposait son sac près de son bureau.

- Affirmatif, le bleu ! Ziva n'est pas là ?

- Non, elle ne devrait pas tarder… »

Alors Tony s'approcha du bureau de sa coéquipière et déposa près de son pot à crayons une jolie boîte en velours bleu marine, entourée d'un ruban blanc. McGee observa la scène avec surprise.

« - Je vois, Ziva a finalement accepté de t'accompagner ?

- Oui, il me faisait pitié avec ses yeux de mérou frit, répondit Ziva en arrivant.

- Merlan, Ziva, on dit merlan frit.

- C'est aussi un poisson, non ?

- Oui, mais l'expression, c'est merlan.

- Vous me fatiguez avec vos expressions stupides, finit-elle par déclarer. »

Elle déposa ses affaires, se débarrassa de son manteau et s'assit à son bureau. Puis elle remarque l'écrin, derrière son clavier.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle en observant ses deux collègues à tour de rôle. Tony se leva et se dirigea vers le jeune israélienne.

- Hum, c'est un petit avancement sur ma dette envers toi… »

Elle ouvrit la petit boîte et découvrit une jolie bague, enchâssée dans la doublure en soie.

« - Tony, je réitère ma question : qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? le questionna-t-elle en examinant l'anneau couleur or, serti de ce qu'elle supposait être un diamant. Si elle voyait juste, Tony voulait qu'elle joue sa fiancée.

- C'est-à-dire que… Tu vois, ça fait longtemps que je les connais, et… euh, ils sont tous mariés et ça serait bien si…

- Je t'arrête. C'est hors de question. Non.

Elle ne prêta aucune attention à son regard implorant et repoussa le petit coffret vers lui. Il contourna son bureau et s'accroupit près d'elle.

« - Ziva, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie. Tout ce que tu veux ?

- Non DiNozzo, reprit-elle, j'ai accepté de t'accompagner à cette soirée, pas de mentir.

- Mais ce n'est pas mentir ! C'est me rendre un grand service…

- Peut-être, mais en attendant, tu as réfléchi à ce que tu vas leur dire l'année prochaine ? lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Bon très bien. Puisque c'est comme ça… »

Il se releva, attrapa la bague dans un mouvement d'humeur et repartit à grands pas vers son bureau.

Toute la journée durant, Tony manifesta sa contrariété par des répliques cinglantes, des regards froids et des silences glacials. Il était irrité et ça, même Gibbs put le remarquer. Mais personne ne le souligna.

Ziva s'en rendit compte et s'en voulait un peu d'être à l'origine de l'ambiance tendue du bureau. Elle détestait quand Tony était d'humeur massacrante.

Elle décida donc de faire un effort et d'accompagner son collègue à cette fameuse soirée. Mais pas question de le lui dire ; elle lui ferait la surprise. Et elle se délecta par avance de la réaction de Tony…

Heureusement pour les deux jeunes gens, la journée avait été très calme et Gibbs les autorisa à partir plus tôt.

Le jeune italien partit sans un mot, sans un regard, suivi quelques instants plus tard par Ziva, qui rentra chez elle rapidement.

A peine une demi-heure plus tard, elle était prête. Elle se considéra quelques secondes dans le miroir, réajusta sa jupe, ses cheveux et attrapa ses clés sur le guéridon près de l'entrée.

Tony était chez lui, un peu démoralisé par la rétractation de Ziva. Sans grande conviction, il noua sa cravate autour de son cou et se dit qu'après tout, ce n'était pas si grave d'être seul… D'autres y avaient survécu… Mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la sonnerie de l'entrée qui retentit. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il n'attendait personne. Peut-être était-ce encore la vieille chouette du premier qui venait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas nettoyé les escaliers. Il n'était pas d'humeur et se préparait à l'envoyer promener. Il ouvrit le verrou de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une ravissante brune, portant une robe noire et tenant dans ses mains un sac assorti. Il la contempla de haut en bas, contemplant ses jolis escarpins noirs et sa fine chaîne en or. Leva les yeux sur le visage de la jeune femme, il put reconnaître sa partenaire.

« - Ziva, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Oh, je venais faire un bowling, mais je vois que tu sors, ce soir ? ironisa-t-elle

- Très drôle. Entre. »

Elle s'exécuta et pénétra dans l'appartement du jeune homme. Lui était déjà venu chez elle, mais elle non.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il, le ton faussement agacé.

- Tu as toujours cette bague que tu m'as montré ce matin ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? »

Elle l'observa un instant, puis entreprit lui resserrer sa cravate.

« - Je veux bien être ta fiancée ce soir. »

Il releva les yeux vers elle et son visage s'illumina.

« - C'est vrai ?

- Oui, après tout, pourquoi pas. Ca peut être amusant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire et tourna les talons. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint avec le petit écrin entre les doigts. Il l'ouvrit, prit délicatement la bague et de son autre main attrapa la main de Ziva et déposa l'anneau sur la paume de la jeune femme. Elle referma ses doigts sur le précieux bijou et fixa Tony un instant.

« - Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Rien.

- Dis, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, Tony. Lui répondit-elle en enfilant la bague sur son annulaire droit. »

Il lui prit la main et enleva la bague. Ziva lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« - Ca se met sur la main gauche, chérie. »

Et il enfila lui même la bague sur le bon doigt. Elle lui répondit par un sourire et reporta son attention sur la pierre qui ornait l'anneau.

« - Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas ton Etoile de David ? »

Elle fut surprise de la question.

« - Ah, euh, je ne voulais pas… Comment dire…amorça-t-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je voulais t'éviter des questions, disons, embarrassantes… »

Elle baissa la tête, gênée.

«- Quelles questions embarrassantes ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça m'est arrivé, quelquefois, dit-elle, non sans difficultés.

- Je n'ai pas peur des questions, Ziva. Tu l'as sur toi ?

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle lui sourit, reconnaissante et chercha dans sa pochette le précieux pendentif. Elle le sortit et tenta de détacher sa chaîne.

« - Laisse, je vais t'aider. »

Ce qu'il fit. Elle enfila ensuite la petite Etoile sur le collier et il le lui remit autour du cou. Sur ce, elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

« - On devrait peut-être y aller, non ?

- Absolument, chérie. »

Il insista sur le dernier mot et ils quittèrent l'appartement.

* * *

_Laisser une petite review et faites d'une personne la plus heureuse de toute... Rappelez-vous, mise à jour selon mon humeur :D (ceci n'est pas du chantage, mesdames, messieurs.)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà le chapitre 2 pour vous, puisque vous m'avez mis d'assez bonne humeur grâce à vos reviews ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques reviews, je dois dire que ça me donne envie de publier la suite, chacun y trouve son compte ;)_

* * *

Le trajet, quoique assez long, ne fut pas de trop pour mettre au point les derniers détails quant à leur couple.

« - Et bien, on travaille ensemble depuis deux ans, ce qui est vrai, et on a commencé à… sortir il y a 6 mois environ et puis, je ne sais pas, on s'est fiancé quand Gibbs l'a découvert il y a 3 semaines ?

- Oui, commenta-t-il, pas très convaincu.

- Tu as une meilleure idée, Tony ?

- Exact, mon cœur. J'ai une idée. Ca fait deux ans qu'on travaille ensemble, deux ans que tu louchais sur moi, alors je t'ai invité à dîner, et c'est là que tu m'as sauté dessus. »

Elle prit un air dégoûté.

« - Tony… On prend mon idée. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tony gara sa voiture sur un parking chaotique, où quelques dizaines de voitures étaient déjà alignées. Il serra le frein à main, décrocha sa ceinture et descendit. Ziva fit de même et il la rejoignit, puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la salle.

« - Tony ? Hey DiNozzo ! »

Le jeune homme attrapa la main de sa partenaire et se retourna.

« - Frankie ? »

Le dénommé Frankie s'approcha et prit Tony dans ses bras en lui tapant violemment le dos.

« - Comment vas-tu ? C'est ta femme, DiNozzo ?

- Non, pas encore ! (Il lança un regard à Ziva) Mais Frank, je te présente Ziva David, ma fiancée.

- Fiancée ? Eh bien enfin, mon vieux ! Enchanté, mademoiselle !

- Et ta femme à toi, où est-elle ? lui demanda Tony.

- Elle arrive. Elle me rejoindra à l'intérieur, il faut qu'elle passe un coup de fil à la nounou qui garde les gamins… »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, où plusieurs petits groupes s'étaient déjà formés.

Frank et Tony se dirigèrent vers un homme aux cheveux blonds qui semblait les attendre.

« - DiNozzo, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et toi ? lui dit-il sur un ton enjoué.

- Pas trop mal… Tu sais que ma fiancé m'a plaqué il y a un mois ?

- Non… Je suis désolé pour toi, Alex…

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, tu sais. Elle me pourrissait la vie les dernier temps (Il sourit) Donc, je m'en remets ! Mais qui est-ce ? Ta fiancée ?

- Oui, affirma Tony avec un large sourire. »

Alex tendit une main à Ziva, qu'elle serra, tandis que Tony faisait les présentations.

« - Ziva, trésor, je te présente Alex, un vieux copain de la fac.

- Enchantée, dit-elle, visiblement sous le charme.

- Moi de même, Ziva. Dites-moi, d'où vient votre prénom ?

- Je suis israélienne.

- Tiens donc, je suis allée en Israël il y a 3 ans. Un pays magnifique ! »

Alors que Ziva allait lui répondre, Tony prit Ziva par le bras et l'éloigna en disant :

« - Viens, chérie, il faut que je te présente à Jerry, lui aussi voudrait…

- Mais à quoi tu joues, Tony ? lui murmura-t-elle, contrariée en lui résistant.

- Rien. C'est juste que tu es sensée être ma fiancée et que tu dragues mon pote, lui expliqua-t-il, tout aussi contrarié.

- Ah, je vois, s'exclama la jeune femme, tu es jaloux ! »

Le ton qu'elle avait employé était cette fois tout à fait différent. Elle était amusée de la situation et laissait entendre qu'elle avait l'intention d'en jouer.

« - Absolument pas, ma douce… »

Tony lui présenta ainsi plusieurs de ses amis et la jeune femme profita de ces multiples occasions pour taquiner son collègue, qui se montra plus agacé encore. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à le surveiller du coin de l'œil, lorsqu'elle discutait avec les ex-camarades de Tony. Le voir jaloux lui faisait du bien après ce qu'elle avait dû subir lorsqu'il sortait avec cette _Jeanne_… Elle qui avait d'ailleurs disparu quelques mois auparavant sans laisser de traces…Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette pensée de sa tête et de toute façon fut interrompue dans ses pensée par Tony.

« - Ziva chérie, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas discuter avec des femmes, tu t'ennuierais moins… lui suggéra Tony, non sans arrière-pensée.

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Tony… Je ne m'ennuie pas, au contraire... »

Elle lui posa un doigt sur le nez et partit rejoindre Alex.

Il distingua son ami proposer une danse à Ziva et vit sa coéquipière accepter. Il était très jaloux, mais ne se l'avouait déjà pas à lui-même, alors comment pourrait-il l'avouer à Ziva ?

Pendant ce temps, il discuta avec quelques connaissances, ou du moins, ils lui parlaient, car il était trop occupé à surveiller Alex et « sa fiancée » en train de danser en riant. Ziva lui plaisait-elle vraiment ? Ou pire, Alex plaisait-il vraiment à Ziva ? De la façon dont son ami la regardait, de toute évidence, il la dévorait des yeux. Quant à elle, il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser. De toute manière, il ne savait jamais ce qu'elle pensait.

Ziva se dirigeait vers lui, un grand sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Elle était fière d'elle, Tony était rouge et l'avait fixé tout le temps où elle avait dansé.

Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« - Dis-moi, Ziva, quand tu auras fini de faire du gringue à mes potes, tu accepterais que je te paie un verre ?

- Mais bien sûr, mon petit derrière poilu… »

Il l'observa, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

« - Allez, viens. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le buffet où ils servaient du punch. Ils trinquèrent à la soirée, et à la deuxième fois qu'ils jouaient un couple.

« - Oui, mais ne rêve pas Tony, on ne finira pas « sous couvertures ».

- Dommage… »

Ils retournèrent auprès du petit groupe qu'ils avaient quitté quelques minutes auparavant et continuèrent à discuter.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Alex vint vers Tony et lui demanda :

« - Dis, ça te dérange si je t'emprunte ta fiancée un instant ? »

Ziva n'écoutait pas et plaisantait avec un homme et deux femmes, à quelques pas de lui.

«- Oui, ça me dérange, Alex, lui annonça-t-il, agacé.

- Ah, désolé. Mais figure-toi que ce n'est pas toi qui l'emmène danser. Vous n'avez pas l'air si proches, de toute façon.

- Mon couple va très bien, merci.

- Tu n'as jamais su garder une fille, DiNozzo.

- Je ne vois pas bien en quoi ça te regarde.

- Tu ne prends pas soin d'elle, sinon elle n'aurait pas accepté de danser avec moi. »

Entendant le haussement de ton des deux hommes, Ziva se retourna et ne put que constater la dispute qui les animait.

« - J'aime Ziva et toi occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde. »

L'autre s'apprêtait à répondre, mais la jeune femme s'interposa.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Tony ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle le savait très bien.

- Rien, mon cœur.

- « Mon cœur », alors que tu ne l'as pas invitée à danser de toute la soirée ? Tu fais un piètre amoureux, mon pauvre…

- Tony danse comme un pied, dit Ziva, légèrement troublée par le comportement de son collègue face à son « ami ».

- Mais de toute façon, je sais ce que vous représentez pour lui, Ziva. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de femmes qu'il a pu présenter à cette soirée, chaque année. Vous n'êtes pas la première et loin d'être la dernière. Vous…

- Ecoutez, Alexander, c'est très gentil à vous de prendre ma défense, mais je sais ce que je fais. Je suis une grande fille et ça fait deux ans que je connais DiNozzo. C'est aussi quelqu'un de bien.

- _JE_ suis quelqu'un de bien. Tony n'est qu'un bon à rien arrogant, égoïste et imbu de lui-même. »

Ziva allait lui répondre, mais le concerné se jeta sur Alex et lui mit son poing dans le nez. Cette fois, tout ceux dans la salle qui n'avaient pas entendu la dispute s'étaient retournés et observaient le grand blond, debout, le nez en sang, tandis que Tony quittait la salle, furieux, suivi par Frank.

Ziva était restée seule partagée entre son envie de fuir la salle et de rentrer chez elle ou bien rester là, à culpabiliser et en même temps à sourire intérieurement de la réaction de Tony. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si énervé, se laissant emporter par sa colère.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey les gens ! Je sais pas si y'a beaucoup de gens qui suivent, mais c'est pas grave, je vous poste la fin ! En espérant que vous aimerez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)_

_PS : Bientôt ma nouvelle fic, peut-être dans le courant de la semaine prochaine si j'ai le temps et la motiv' héhé. Qui dit motiv', dit motivations, les gens. Je crois qu'il va falloir me motiver, re-héhé ! Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne journée ! (Oui en ce moment, je suis un peu folle, encore plus que d'habitude, mais le stress me rend folle, j'y peux rien, c'est l'approche du bac !)_

* * *

« - Depuis le temps que tu rêvais de le faire, DiNozzo ! lui dit Frank d'un ton joyeux. D'ailleurs, je crois que tu viens d'exprimer les sentiments d'une bonne moitié de la classe à l'égard de ce type.

- Frank, amorça Tony d'une voix lasse, laisse-moi, tu veux ?

- Non mon vieux, tu as eu raison. Après tout, ce gars draguait ta fiancée.

- Frank. Ziva n'est pas ma fiancée. C'est juste une collègue. Ou du moins, c'est ce que j'essaie de croire… Oh, et puis laisse tomber… »

A ce moment, Ziva arriva et surprit la conversation des deux hommes.

« - Attends, attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu n'es pas fiancé à cette fille, que tu ne sors même pas avec elle et… Que tu l'aimes quand même ?

- Non… Enfin peut-être… »

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement.

Tony reprit.

« - Ecoute, tu ne la connais pas vraiment… Elle est… Mieux que n'importe quelle fille. C'est un agent extraordinaire, elle bat n'importe quel mec sur un ring et manie les armes comme… Comme personne.

- Tony, je ne te parle pas de l'agent, pas de ta collègue. Mais en tant que femme. »

Tony soupira, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« - Elle est… Mystérieuse. Non, franchement, personne ne sait ce qu'elle pense, ni ce qu'elle ressent. Elle est superbe et… »

Le jeune homme se frotta le visage.

« - J'ai toujours évité de voir la femme, je préférais voir la collègue et l'agent. _Règle n°12 : « Ne jamais fréquenter un collègue. »_

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces foutaises ? Moi je te dis, tu as intérêt de l'épouser et rapidement, parce qu'elle va te filer entre les doigts, DiNozzo. »

A ces mots, Ziva fit discrètement demi-tour et retourna dans la salle, tournant et retournant dans sa tête ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle approcha du buffet et se fit servir un punch pour se calmer.

Elle s'assit et écouta la musique quelques instants, quand soudain, elle sentit une présence près d'elle. Il s'assit sur la chaise et murmura :

« - Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure, Ziva. Je ne voulais pas créer de problèmes. »

Elle se retourna et lui fit face.

« - Ecoutez Alex, lui dit-elle calmement, le problème, c'est que ça ne vous regarde pas. Tony est quelqu'un de génial, croyez-le ou non. Au fond, c'est quelqu'un de sensible et il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de le voir. Vous, en l'occurrence, n'avez pas regardé au-delà des apparences. C'est dommage. »

Sur ces mots, elle partit se faire servir un autre verre et sortit. Tony n'était plus dehors. Tant mieux, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle s'adossa au mur et repensa à la conversation de Tony et son ami, tout en respirant l'air frais de cette nuit clair. Elle but quelques gorgées de sa coupe et l'alcool sur ses lèvres lui calma un peu les nerfs. Elle s'en rendait compte, elle n'en était pas à son premier verre ; en revanche, elle ne les avait pas comptés.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, Alex était là, à l'observer. Elle soupira, tandis qu'il s'approchait.

« - A ce que je vois, vous tenez beaucoup à votre Tony, Ziva, c'est dommage, tellement d'hommes aimeraient être à sa place, mais lui ne semble pas vous calculer. »

Il s'approcha encore d'elle.

« - Il est égoïste et exubérant. Vous perdez votre temps avec lui. Il va vous abandonner, comme il l'a fait tant de fois… »

Il s'approcha d'elle encore…

« - Où est Ziva ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis que tu as fracturé le nez de Davis… »

Tony commençait à s'inquiéter. Ca faisait bien une demie-heure qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de disparaître ainsi. Il la chercha partout dans la salle, demandant si on ne l'avait pas aperçue, mais personne ne put lui dire où elle était.

Il sortit de la salle. A priori, aucun bruit, à part la musique de la fête. Le parking était silencieux, mais en écoutant plus attentivement, il perçut des plaintes provenant d'un recoin, derrière le bâtiment. Son réflexe fut de prendre son arme, qu'il n'avait pas. Il s'approcha donc prudemment et ne put qu'observer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Alexander Davis, la tête contre les graviers, haletant de douleur car Ziva était accroupie près de lui et lui maintenait le bras dans une position que Tony ne comprenait pas : soit Davis n'avait pas d'os, soit ceux-ci étaient brisés. Il opta pour la seconde réponse.

« - Ziva ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Alexander Davis leva la tête, proféra quelques injures à l'encontre de son ennemi, mais Ziva lui rabattit la tête sur sol par un violent geste de la main.

« - Mais qu'est qu'il s'est passé, Ziva ?

- Cet abruti a cru qu'il pourrait profiter du fait que j'étais seule et un peu saoûle pour se venger de toi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Tony ?

- C'est une histoire compliquée, je te la raconterais quand on sera mariés. »

Elle relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur Alexander et se releva.

Tous deux retournèrent dans la salle où la musique résonnait et Tony tendit sa main à Ziva en lui disant :

« - Ziva David, m'accordez-vous cette danse ?

- Avec joie, DiNozzo, lui répondit-t-elle dans un sourire. »

Et alors qu'il dansaient sur la piste, un slow remplaça la musique entraînante. Mais Tony na lâcha pas la main de sa partenaire, au contraire. Il l'attira à lui, glissa sa main autour de sa taille et Ziva posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les joignit dans sa nuque.

Depuis qu'elle avait entendu sa conversation, elle n'avait plus peur de sa réaction. Elle n'avait plus peur de ne pas être aimée en retour. Tony aussi, elle es était sûre, savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Alors elle fit le premier pas et posa sa tête sur son torse tendrement et resserra son étreinte. Il lui caressa la chute de ses reins, l'enlaça, resserra lui aussi son étreinte, comme pour la retenir, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'enfuir. Surtout pas.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, il lui captura les lèvres en un furtif baiser. Elle allait dire quelque chose, mais il lui déposa un doigt sur les lèvres pour l'en empêcher.

Il commença à parler.

« - Je suis désolé, Ziva. En fin de compte, Davis avait raison. Je n'ai pas été un bon fiancé. Je ne t'ai pas invitée à danser, je ne t'ai pas embrassée, je… »

Elle le coupa en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres, puis un autre et finalement lui prit le visage à deux mains et l'embrassa vraiment. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, les mains tremblantes, front contre front, elle lui dit :

« - Voilà qui est fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Et à ce moment, ils oublièrent le monde, la musique, la lumière. Le monde n'était que pour eux deux, qui croyaient se connaître, mais n'avait alors exploré qu'une toute petite partie de leur relation.

« - Ziva, je… »

Elle le fit taire et lui saisit la main en l'entraînant à l'extérieur de la salle. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture et il la plaqua contre la portière pour l'embrasser. Mais elle le repoussa en disant :

« - Tu me raccompagnes chez moi ? »

Sur le coup, il fut vexé et regretta presque ce qui venait de se passer, mais lorsqu'elle eut un jeu de sourcil, accompagné d'un sourire évocateur, il la fixa un instant, sortit ses clés et s'installa au volant…

**THE END**

_

* * *

_

Chantage ? Chantage. Bientôt ma nouvelle fic, mais ça serait bien si vous me disiez ce que vous avez pensé de celle-là, avant ! :D Ah, mais j'allais oublier, vous avez le droit de me dire : ARRÊTE DE POSTER, TU ENCOMBRES LE SITE, BON SANG !!


End file.
